criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kullanıcı:Ramona.Stewart/EN
---- Credits to Agent.Jones11 for this. ---- Ask a question :) You can ask a question when you click to button belong. link=http://ask.fm/Trnglu My Wiki Awards= ---- ♥♥♥ But first, I love more than EVERYTHING! ♥♥♥ ---- 60px link=|15px YoYo' link=|15px' link=|15px Little Nikki link=|15px http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w2MLB53TWE ---- I hope you will like my user page :) ---- Me, Me, Me= Do you think, how am I? You are good, Ece! You are bad, Ece! ---- ---- Roses are red, Menekşeler mor. Ben Ramona.Stewart, Derim ki; Göküpırtpırt ---- Bu Yılmaz Redüktör'ün defteri, Bir çocuk var düşünceli. Onun adı Gary, Gitmeliyim geri geri :D Rihanna'yı severim, Ketçapla mayonez yerim. Yanında da çay içerim, Dondurma isteyen var mı? :D Ziya Şengül fıkra anlatır, Kapıcı Temel'e varır. O meşhur soru tarih olur, Fadime çöp var mıdır? :D Chat Moderator center|190px ---- User Page | My Wall | Kullanıcı User Contribs Heya! This is Ramona.Stewart, but you can simply call me Ece, Ecoş or Eco. Have you any problem? You can notify me. ---- CRIMINAL CASE WIKI ---- *Tuğçe: Çok üşengeçsin ama çok dadlusun falan yani :D Sınıftaki en iyi 2 arkadaşımdan bir tanesisin. İlk sırada yer alan falan yani :D Esprilerin çok harika çok güzel aynı benim gibi falan yani :D Sonra benim gibi şirin tatlı başarılısın falan yani :D Daha yazmaya üşendim falan yani.. :D *Buse: Ece sen esprili tatlı bir kızsın. Çok komik şakalar yapıyorsun. Her zaman yüzün gülüyor. Başarılısın işte. Bazen beni çıldırtıyorsun. Yani deli ediyorsun. Of yeter be (be > olmak)! "Good bye". *Zeynep G.: Ben hakkında fazla yorum yapmak istemiyorum ama Allah var iyi birisisin.... :) *Saliha: Bilmiyorum ki tatlısın enteresansın zekisin ne biliyim sen kendini nasıl görüyorsan bana da öyle görünüyorsun anladın Ecoş. :) :) :) *Zeynep B.: Ece sen çok tuhaf birisin ama bir şekilde bizi güldürmeyi başarıyorsun. Çalışkan, düzenli, disiplinlisin ama tuhafsın işte. Bence iyi bir kıza benziyorsun ama tuhafsın işte... *Çağla: Ece çok akıllı bir kız kolay kolay kimsenin kalbini kırmaz hep güleryüzlü, esprili kız, şakacı. Ecoş nasıl desem iyi biri neyse "bb" iyisin, seviliyorsun ♥ *Fikriye: Ece sen çok akıllı bir kızsın, çok temiz kalpli birisin. Seni çok seviyorum. Biraz acayip bir kızsın ama çok tatlısın.. Ben: Ben hep tatlıydım Fikriye'cim, sen yeni farkediyorsun sanırım? :D *Kenan: Çok iyi çok temiz çok çalışkan çok titiz ve arkadaşı Buse'yi çok seviyor. Bu kadar... *Hüseyin: Zeki, iyi bir kopya veren :D *Metin: Zeki, çalışkan.. *Emir: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, sabırlı, sakin, herkesi koruyor.. *Kemal: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, kavga etmeyen, küfürsüz... *Mehmet: Benden çok olmasın ama zeki biri... *Erdem: Zeki, iyi huylu bir kızsın. Öğretmenlerin tarafından sevilen, örnek birisisin.. (Ben: Biliyorum :D) *Amansız Kasap *Liman Katili *Artık Güzel Değil *Kemiklerine Kadar Yanmış *Aile Cinayeti *Bir Cinayetin Anatomisi *Çağırma *Kampüste Cinayet *Yavaşça Ölümüm *Belalı Sular *Ölümün Kokusu *Her Şey Burada Sona Eriyor *Cesur Yeni Dünya *Küller, Küllere *Her Yer Kan Gölü *Ned Dillard (Adam uğraştırdı muğraştırdı ama yine de favorim :D ) *Ed Dunkin *Gordon Michelli *Chad Whickman *Salvador Cordero *Samuel Rye *Lucy Campbell *Aileen Greene *Freddy Stewart (Kardeşiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim neden öldün seeeen *zılgıt çeker.. :D* *Steve Wood *Rachel Priest (Ölümü beni üzdü ama Freddy daha çok üzmüştü :D) *Daniel Taylor (Taylor Swift miydi yoksa.. KAHRETSİN! Yine unuttum :D) *Wilfred Turnscrew (Bu adam yüzünden de yazarlıktan soğudum :D) *Simon Armstrong *Harry Landry *Lawrence Bishop *Joe Stern *Tony Marconi *Julian Ramis *Tyler McAlister (Tıpkımın aynısı/Benim gibi psikopat :D) *Cornelia Trent (Moda Trendiniz.. Heygirl :D) *Alexander Vladinsky *Milton Grimmes *Samuel King *Tess Goodwin *Kızıl Tarikat *Ramona Stewart (♥) :D *Cathy King *Anakee *One-Tooth Sam *Becky Walden *Martha Price (sanki Para Ödülü :D ) *Augusta Lopez (Jennifer Lopez :D ) *Josie Picket *Vanessa Carter *Sally Stone *Biff Wellington *Troy Cassidy *Paul Greene *Gabriel Thompson *James Savage ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Farkettiniz mi hep pislik/psikopat kişileri seviyorum.. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *Tony Webb (ilk sayfam olduğu için onunla gurur duyuyorum :D) *Shane Kolinsky (nam-ı diğer "Tokatçı") *Elma Huckabee (yoksa Armut Huckabee miydi o ya o.O :D ) İmzalarım için buraya tıkla! *Atakan eşeğe kanma :D *Yılandan korkma, Yılmayandan kork :D *Off, on, yirmi, otuz, o tuz değil bu tuz :D *Yeah. iç afiyet olsun :D *Çayı ben koydum Demi Lovato :D *Bazen adının (Alice) saçma olduğunu düşünüyorum. Sanki dil gibi!.. :D *Lady GaGa varsa Lady Kanat da vardır... *-Karnım ağrıyo. :( >:( +O zaman Sandal-ye! :D *Öğretmen: Jason De-rulo! Jason: Rulo :D DEVAMI YAKINDAAAAAAAAAAA :D 3:) Zuhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 3:) Benim hakkımda anladığım kadarıyla iyi yorumlar geldi :) Peki sizce profilim nasıl? Olağan-teşem (Olağanüstü-Muhteşem) Çok Güzel Güzel Fena Değil İdare Eder Eh İşte Kötü Çok Kötü İr-bat (İğrenç-Berbat) *Birkaç önemli şey için Barış abiye, *Birkaç şablon sayfası önerdiği ve profilime şablonunu koymasına izin verdiği için Alp'e, *Şarkı için Abs.1998'e, *Hakkımdaki düşüncelerini paylaştıkları için sınıf arkadaşlarıma, Buradan teşekkürlerimi sunuyorum :))) link=http://tr.criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Kullanıcı:Ramona.Stewart#|center|80px |-| ♥ Wiki Arkadaşlarım ♥= |-| Eğlenmatik= |-| Sohbet Moderatörü Hakkında= Ramona.Stewart Profil Mesaj Duvarı Blog Katkılar 90px|link= 90px|link= 90px|link= 90px|link=